Sept jours
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: ... ou comment convertir un humain au mal absolu.


Yo ! Ceci est un … début d'OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Pandémonium, que j'ai pas du tout écrit en une heure. La coupure est à l'arrache mais en même temps on doit poster avant dimanche donc voilà, ce truc est beaucoup trop long. J'écrirai la suite au plus vite.

 _Sept jours_

 _Jour 1 …_

Confortablement affalé sur une pierre brûlante, Vanitas regardait passer une ribambelle de démons devant ses yeux. Il haussait à chaque fois de plus en plus les sourcils, si bien qu'on aurait pu se demander s'ils n'allaient pas finir par lui transpercer le crâne.

« Nan, t'es moche. Toi aussi. Toi, t'es pire. Dégage. »

C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs heures déjà et il semblait à sa mère qu'elle allait finir par le tuer.

« Vanitas. La moitié du Pandémonium est passée devant toi, alors arrête de tout rejeter en bloc ! Je ne te demande pas de choisir un compagnon éternel, je veux juste que quelqu'un porte ta graine ! »

Le garçon roula sur son rocher pour faire face à sa mère. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la femme.

« Je sais. Mais ils sont tous moches. »

La mère grogna avant d'envoyer une braise sur son fils, qui lui cracha du feu comme seule réponse. Elle soupira et claqua des mains, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Allez, rentrez tous chez vous, j'en ai marre ! »

Vanitas sourit à sa petite victoire. Il était encore jeune, et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il devrait choisir aujourd'hui de fabriquer un héritier. Bien sûr, sa graine pourrait rester à l'intérieur d'un démon des décennies avant de commencer à germer, mais l'idée de commencer le processus ne le tentait pas. Il était très bien comme il était, et ça n'était pas comme s'il se souciait de l'avenir du Pandémonium. Le monde entier pourrait se mourir qu'il n'en aurait pas grand-chose à fiche. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser encore un peu.

« La reine avait l'air furax. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? »

La queue de Vanitas remua doucement derrière lui comme il tournait la tête vers son ami.

« Rien. »

Le démon en face de lui était beau. Il avait des flammes rouges sur le crâne et de l'absinthe dans les yeux. Sur ses pommettes, deux petites larmes mauves scintillaient comme des trous noirs. Ces marques, Vanitas les affectionnait particulièrement : c'était lui qui les avait gravées avec ses ongles quand Axel était arrivé ici. C'était avec ces marques que ce démon était devenu son frère.

« Elle t'a fait un défilé de prétendants, et tu les as tous rejetés, vrai ?

— Vrai. Mais j'ai pas envie de faire un gosse, sérieux. À quoi ça sert ? Je pourrai juste en choisir un plus tard, comme a fait a mère. Ou même, tiens, on n'a qu'à dire que tu es mon fils. Viens là, j'appelle ma mère et on fait ça. »

Axel éclata de rire face au sérieux de Vanitas. C'était le prince le plus nonchalant que le Pandémonium aie jamais eu, sans doute. À se demander même pourquoi il avait accepté, cinq siècles plus tôt, de devenir le fils de la reine. Mais malgré son peu de considération pour son royaume, il restait un des Grands Princes les plus respectés de l'histoire, et l'on imputait la faute aux flammes noires qui dansaient sur son crâne et encadraient son visage, à ses yeux pleins d'acide et à sa peau de toile d'araignée. Vanitas était le démon le plus puissant encore en vie, et si on n'avait aucune trace de son lignage, nombreux étaient ceux qui le pensaient descendant du Démon Originel, disparu des millénaires plus tôt.

« C'est mort, il est hors de question que je devienne Grand Prince. Et puis ça serait du gâchis. Si tu fais pas de gosse, on n'aura peut-être jamais plus de flamme noire ici-bas.

— Arrête d'être d'accord avec ma mère. »

C'était un ordre qu'Axel ne pouvait pas suivre, et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne partageait pas souvent l'avis de la reine – qui n'était pas sa mère, même adoptive, quoiqu'il soit le frère de Vanitas – mais il la rejoignait sur ce genre de points. Vanitas était trop puissant pour ne pas se reproduire. Trop beau, aussi, mais c'était presque la même chose, ici.

« Au fait, j'ai un nouveau boulot. Il est plutôt cool. »

Vanitas n'écoutait même pas, se contentant de jongler distraitement avec des flammes noires. Axel lui pinça l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tu sors avec moi ?

— Flemme. »

Pourtant, Vanitas hésitait. Sinon, il aurait utilisé son ton sans appel.

« Allez, quoi. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas été sur Terre ?

— Je sais pas … cent ans ?

— Non non. Ça fait cent soixante cinq ans.

— Pourquoi tu poses une question dont tu connais la réponse ?

— Parce que, tu te rends même pas compte ! De toute façon, sincèrement, t'as quoi à faire ?

— J'y gagne quoi ?

— Quoi ?

— Si je viens, j'y gagne quoi ?

— Euh … T'auras chassé l'ennui ? T'imagines pas à quel point ça a changé là-haut. »

Vanitas étudia la proposition. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, c'est vrai, à part du temps. Il se releva finalement et regarda Axel ouvrir un portail de ténèbres avec un sourire victorieux. Il mordit l'oreille de son frère pour lui faire payer son orgueil, puis traversa, suivi par un roux sifflant de colère et de douleur.

.

« Il fait froid. »

Ils étaient arrivés sur une plage où régnait un soleil de plomb, de sorte que tous les humains présent se précipitaient vers l'eau. Axel eut un sourire moqueur en frappant un bon coup dans le dos de son frère, le faisant tomber au sol.

« Bah c'est la Terre, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Vanitas grogna, le sable qui brûlait les pieds des touristes semblant lui glacer la peau. C'était peut-être une question d'habitude, comme le roux ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé par la température ambiante. Le brun frissonna et Axel haussa un sourcil moqueur, se prenant une poignée de sable dans les yeux en contrepartie. Quand il eut retrouvé une vision correcte – et essayé sans succès de mettre Vanitas dans l'eau océanique et par conséquent véritablement glacée – il secoua la tête.

« Allez, Van, arrête de jouer au con et prends une forme humaine. Les gens me regardent comme si j'étais demeuré.

— Mais tu es demeuré. »

Vanitas resta invisible un long moment avant de se décider à changer. Il avait beau apprécier les regard dégoûtés et méprisants qu'on jetait à Axel, ça ne valait pas non plus le coup de se geler les miches plus longtemps. Quand son corps eut atteint trente-sept degrés Celsius, il dit :

« Il fait chaud. »

Et ça suffit à Axel pour repartir dans un fou-rire. Les humains qui l'avaient vu apparaître du néant le fixèrent un long moment avant de décider, pour leur propre santé mentale, qu'ils avaient mal vu. Étudiant l'environnement, Vanitas se dirigea vers l'eau, là où le vent soufflait plus frais.

« Bon, c'est qui ? »

D'un geste du menton, Axel désigna un humain qui marchait à la limite entre l'eau et le sable, le regard perdu. Son âme brillait d'une lumière vacillante. Ça avait l'air d'un boulot facile.

« Tu déconnes ? Il est fait pour les ténèbres, d'où t'as besoin de le convertir ? »

Las d'avoir chaud, Vanitas fit grimper la température de son corps à quarante-deux degrés Celsius, comme deux autres humains approchèrent le travail d'Axel. L'âme du garçon se mit à briller plus fort.

« C'est eux deux, le problème. Et je suis pas le seul sur le coup. »

Plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, Vanitas finit par remarquer, plus loin, un type blond qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. Sans doute l'ange chargé de convertir au bien le travail d'Axel. Vanitas soupira. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de venir, au final. Rien de tout ça n'avait l'air intéressant. Plus par flemme de reprendre sa forme, d'ouvrir un couloir et puis de devoir marcher jusqu'à son lit qu'autre chose, Vanitas suivit le roux qui marchait vers le groupe des trois humains. En dehors du travail d'Axel, ils étaient beaucoup trop orientés lumière pour Vanitas. L'odeur de leur âme lui donnait envie de vomir. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant à Axel le soin de la première approche. Il n'avait jamais fait dans le social.

« Hey ! Salut ! Excusez-moi d'vous déranger, mais on est nouveaux dans le coin, et comme vous êtes d'ici je m'disais que vous connaîtriez sûrement les bons plans ! »

Vanitas sourit en voyant le travail d'Axel avoir un mouvement de recul, méfiant, quand les deux autres se contentèrent de sourire. Le roux se rapprocha à peine perceptiblement de la seule fille du groupe, mais ça n'échappa pas au regard du travail. Le travail était assez joli, en soi. Il avait de longs cheveux gris qui faisaient penser à une cascade polluée et des yeux turquoises comme du sang d'ange. Sa peau était légèrement tannée, semblable à du bois séché. Vanitas admettait qu'il ferait sans doute un bon démon, s'il s'en donnait la peine.

« Comment tu sais qu'on est du coin ? »

C'était bien entendu le travail qui avait parlé, désarçonnant un peu Axel, qui se reprit aussi vite. Vanitas rit en le voyant chercher une excuse qu'il ne trouva pas. Son frère était un abruti.

« Je sais pas, l'instinct ! Je me trompe ?

— Du tout ! Salut, au fait ! Je suis Sora, enchanté !

— Pareil ! Moi c'est Axel et ça, c'est Vanitas. »

La jeune fille se présenta sous le nom de Kairi, puis tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le travail, qui lui ne lâchait pas les deux démons du regard.

« Et toi ? »

C'était le premier mot que Vanitas sortait, et sa voix suave fit presque sursauter l'argenté, qui lui tendit instinctivement la main.

« Riku. »

Vanitas la serra. Nouveau sursaut.

« T'es brûlant. »

Le sourire de Vanitas s'élargit et Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un moment de battement où Vanitas continua de presser les doigts du travail qui le lui rendait bien.

« Tu disais que vous cherchez des bons plans ? Mais pour quoi ? Pour sortir ? »

Riku lâcha la main de Vanitas, retournant son attention vers Sora. Axel répondit, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Des endroits où rencontrer des gens sympas. Et des jolies filles. »

Kairi rougit et Riku vit rouge. Vanitas voyait très bien où Axel voulait en venir. Il suffisait de séduire la Kairi et de la larguer en lui faisant le plus de mal possible, Riku perdrait foi en l'humanité et son âme serait définitivement salie. Et si elle ne se laissait pas séduire, Axel pourrait toujours l'enlever ou la violer. Ou les deux. C'était un plan simpliste mais ça fonctionnerait certainement. Ils continuèrent à discuter – et Axel poursuivit son rentre-dedans très peu subtil – un bon bout de temps, suivirent les jeunes gens pour aller manger une glace jusqu'à se séparer au coucher du soleil. Les trois humains partirent, persuadés de s'être faits deux nouveaux amis. Axel ne retint plus son rire. Si Vanitas avait pu le cacher aux trois imbéciles qu'ils avaient côtoyé toute l'après-midi durant, Axel n'avait pas pu manquer la tête impayable du brun à chaque nouveauté qu'il apercevait. Il y avait d'abord eu les voitures, puis les glaces, les téléphones portables et appareils photo. Vanitas avait passé beaucoup trop de temps sous terre pour reconnaître la moitié des objets. Et c'était hilarant de le voir, lui, Vanitas, à savoir le Grand Prince le plus blasé qu'aie jamais porté le Pandémonium, aussi surpris de tout.

« Je t'emmerde, Axel, tu sais ça ? »

Le roux n'arrêta pas de rire, et comme Vanitas ouvrit un portail des ténèbres, il lui attrapa l'épaule.

« Pas si vite ! On va dormir ici.

— Ici ? Sur Terre ? T'es tapé mon grand.

— Vanitas. Je suis sérieux. Ils ont inventé un truc du tonnerre : le matelas. Il faut que t'essaie ça. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

.

Vanitas se jeta, pour la troisième fois d'affilée, sur le matelas. Ce truc était beaucoup trop confortable.

« Putain, pourquoi on a pas ça, nous ?

— J'ai essayé d'en ramener un, mais ça brûle.

— Je crois que je vais me créer une résidence secondaire ici rien que pour ça. »

Axel s'affala sur son lit à son tour, autant réjoui que blasé. Si Vanitas s'amusait à modifier la circonférence de la Terre pour se créer un domaine, les cartographes de deux prochains siècles allaient partir dans des débats interminables. D'autant que le prince serait bien capable de rajouter cent hectares à la surface de la planète. Pour être sûr d'être tranquille. Un grondement se fit entendre au-dehors et Vanitas se redressa. Il connaissait ce bruit, mais n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Une lumière traversa la pièce, et il se souvint. Un orage. C'était un orage. Sous les yeux fatigués d'Axel – ce démon était capable de dormir vingt-cinq heures de suite si rien ne le réveillait – il abandonna le confort du matelas pour se téléporter cinq mètres à droite, dix mètres plus bas. Il grogna en tombant au sol – il avait mal calculé la hauteur – mais secoua rapidement ses jambes. Il avait prévu de marcher. Mais la sensation sur sa peau l'immobilisa. De l'eau. La pluie. Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de son humanité, qui remontait bien trop loin pour qu'il se donne la peine d'y penser, mais il se rappelait de cette sensation. Il la détestait à l'époque. C'était à présent tellement surprenant qu'il appréciait plutôt. C'était distrayant. Il devait avoir l'air d'un abruti fini, les yeux grands ouverts à regarder, non, à sentir la pluie lui couler dessus.

« Tu vas attraper la mort. »

Vanitas sourit à la remarque. Il n'était pas si fragile – même si, sous sa forme originelle, l'eau n'avait pas vraiment tendance à lui faire du bien. Il baissa la tête pour croiser le regard de celui qui lui avait parlé.

« Je te renvoie la remarque. »

Riku le fixait sans ciller. En regardant Vanitas, son âme se teintait de couleurs obscènes. Le brun sourit. C'était un des plus beau compliments que l'on puisse lui faire.

« Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? »

Vanitas haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« J'aime bien la pluie. Toi ? »

L'argenté baissa la tête. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la pluie, en fait, pas juste une cascade polluée. Ça donna à Vanitas envie de les toucher.

« C'est pas génial, chez moi, en ce moment. »

Le brun fut surpris de la facilité du travail à se confier. Il eut un rictus moqueur.

« Pauvre chat. »

Riku releva la tête d'un coup, assassinant le brun du regard. Oh, Vanitas pourrait bien se charger de ce travail. Il y avait plusieurs moyens de convertir un humain. Le plus simple était de le blesser pour qu'il se réfugie dans les ténèbres rassurantes, mais si l'on parvenait à le rendre coupable des sept pêchés capitaux en moins de sept jours … La colère était déjà là, puérile, vexée. N'en manquait plus que six.

« Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Bah. T'as sûrement pas tant de problèmes que ça. »

La colère grandit encore, et Riku fulmina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de riche dans ton genre peut en savoir ? »

Vanitas se demanda un moment si ça se voyait tant que ça, qu'il était de noble rang – pas de naissance, ceci dit – mais se rendit compte assez vite qu'avoir élu domicile dans la suite du meilleur hôtel de la ville leur octroyait une réputation. Même si l'argent qu'ils avaient utilisé pour payer était tout sauf réel. Verrouillant son regard dans les turquoises, Vanitas fouina dans la mémoire proche. Une dispute. Le travail d'Axel était perturbé par une simple dispute. C'était risible.

« La dernière fois que j'ai eu un désaccord avec ma mère, elle m'a balancé une braise brûlante au visage. »

Et ça arrivait souvent. Il avait dit ça pour lui-même, mais l'argenté prit les mots pour lui. So âme devint tout à coup plus lumineuse, et Vanitas se dit qu'il venait de merder. Et voilà qu'il éveillait la compassion.

« À ce point ? Je suis désolé, je … je n'en avais aucune idée, c'est … »

Vanitas éclata de rire en le voyant si embarrassé. Les humains et leur manie de faire tant de drama pour rien. Il n'était pas mort et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer que sa mère avait eu son compte aussi, comme il lui avait craché des flammes, mais douta de l'impact que ça aurait.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? »

À son ton, Vanitas comprit que c'était plutôt dans les habitudes de Riku. Il devait être de nature crédule. Ce qui expliquait en partie son hésitation entre le bien et le mal.

« Non non, pas du tout, juré ! C'est toi qu'es trop drôle. À t'excuser pour un truc qu'a rien à voir avec toi …

— Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas très sympa. Je ne devrais pas juger ta situation sur ton argent. »

L'âme se mit à briller plus encore et Vanitas comprit ce dont il s'agissait. L'inclinaison naturelle de Riku était démoniaque. Mais il en avait conscience. Enfin, sans doute pas conscience dans ces termes-là mais conscience tout de même. Ça serait peut-être un rien plus compliqué que prévu. Vanitas fit la liste mentale des six péchés restant. Orgueil, avarice, luxure, gourmandise, paresse … Il jura. C'était le genre de truc où il lui en manquait toujours un. Il recommença. Avarice, orgueil, envie, luxure, paresse … Il lui en manquait encore un mais pas le même, il en était certain. Il devrait prendre un papier et un crayon pour noter.

« Ça ne te dit pas de t'abriter ?

— La gourmandise, ouais ! »

Riku lui jeta un regard indiciblement surpris comme il comptait sur ses doigts. Avarice, orgueil, gourmandise, luxure, paresse, envie. Parfait. Il retourna son attention vers Riku, qui le couvait d'un regard inquiet. La lueur dans ses yeux pouvait vite être détournée. Vanitas tenta de se rappeler de ce que venait de dire l'argenté avant d'acquiescer, balayant sa dernière réplique d'un retour d'orgueil.

« Ouais. J'ai un peu froid. »

Ce qui n'était pas faux, au reste, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer son séjour sur Terre à faire mu-muse avec sa température corporelle. Riku lui dit qu'il pouvait l'amener dans son repère et Vanitas sourit moqueusement au terme enfantin avant d'accepter de le suivre. Le repère se trouvait être un genre de cabane pas très loin de la plage, entourée de palmiers qui la rendaient invisible de loin. Une chouette cachette, en somme. Au loin, un clocher sonna minuit.

… _Colère_

.

Voilà ! La suite, soit je ferai un jour/un chapitre, mais ça me paraît peu probable, soit je ferai plusieurs jours par chapitre (voire les six jours suivants dans un chapitre). J'ai décidé en deux-deux que ça durerait sept jours. J'espère que ça va marcher.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à très vite !


End file.
